


Christmas Bliss

by YonaDawn



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko, No.6 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Oneshot, a bit rushed but, still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: Nezushi one-shot from my soulmate AU! I hope you enjoy.. ;u;





	

It was their first Christmas together. Shion could hardly believe it. He always dreamt of finally spending the holiday with his soulmate, but to have it finally happen,, It seened too good to be true. Of course he knew if he mentioned it to Nezumi, again, the other would pinch his cheeks and ask if it was still a dream. Typical of Nezumi, he thought to himself.

Shion snuggled more into Nezumi's hold, already currently in a bundle of blankets and curled into Nezumi's side, the latter's arm around his waist securely, holding him close. They were watching The Polar Express, at Shion's request. Not that Nezumi minded, he enjoyed the movie actually. He just probably wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Shion. Plus he knew Shion liked the movie, and it was more important for Shion to be happy anyways. It was a win-win.

Nezumi couldn't suppress his smile when Shion wiggled free of his hold and the blanket he had tangled himself in once the "Hot Chocolate" song began in the film and Shion stood up and began to energetically sing and dance along, a bright smile on his face. He laughed happily and tugged at Nezumi's arms, but the other stayed seated, claiming; "I'd rather watch you, you're a lot cuter than I would be singing and dancing." to which Shion flustered, dropping into Nezumi's lap and mumbling about how embarrassing Nezumi could be. Nezumi just chuckled and took the discarded blanket, tossing it over them and cuddling Shion close to him as they resumed watching the movie.

There were a few gasps from Shion as they got to the part where the train had to travel along the ice that had covered the tracks. Sure, both knew what happened, but to shion it seemed like there was still a thrill to it as if it were the first time watching it. Nezumi simply smiled as he tightened his hold around Shion. He couldn't deny it was endearing to watch. Shion could be absolutely cute even if he wasn't trying. Especially the little sigh of relief once the train was safely back on the tracks.

"Nezumi.. Do we have ant silver bells?" Shion asked innocently. Nezumi knew exactly what he wanted to try. It was endearing but also silly.

"No, Shion. Even if we did it wouldn't matter, you'd hear it regardless of believing." Nezumi answered.

"Still.." Shion pouted slightly. Nezumi had to look away before Shion killed him with hos cute he looked. Damn. He was getting soft hearted wasn't he.

When the movie was finishing, they had become a bundle of limbs and blankets, and possibly stray popcorn pieces. Neither clearly minded though. As the credits rolled and the song "Believe" began, Nezumi hummed as he got an idea. After somehow untangling themselves from each other and the blanket, Nezumi pulled Shion to his feet and into the middle of Shion's room. It was cliche, but it felt right.

Shion seemed to have understood, when he smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck, while Nezumi's arms wrapped around Shion's waist. Nezumi softly hummed to the music as they began to gently sway, letting the soft tune of the music guide them. They gazed at each other, small smiles on both of their lips. Shion leaned closer to Nezumi, leaning his head on Nezumi's shoulder as Nezumi in turn rested his chin on top of Shion's head, as well tightening his hold around Shion. They stayed like this even after the short of the song ended and went to the next. Neither sure of how their position changed, soon they were holding each other's hands, fingers laced together and foreheads touching.

Shion smiled as he gazed into Nezumi's eyes, who reflected one back. He truly did have a beautiful smile. Without much thought, he leant up slightly and placed a kiss to Nezumi's lips. Nezumi returned the kiss, letting it linger before both parted.

"Merry Christmas, Nezumi."

"Merry Christmas, Shion."

"I love you.~"

"I love you too."

Nezumi hummed, leaning down to capture Shion's lips in another kiss.


End file.
